


The Cotton Candy of Fusions (Pixel Fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: Pixel Art [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet from The Answer in pixel form</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cotton Candy of Fusions (Pixel Fanart)




End file.
